Gaining Courage
by Live.Write.Love01
Summary: It's the Christmas Ball at Hogwarts, and sixteen year old Scorpius Malfoy finds his courage. RosexScorpius AlbusxOC. Takes place during their sixth year.


_**Gaining Courage**_

The night was most fortunately, a very nice one. Inside Hogwarts walls the Christmas Ball was going swimmingly, and after some very difficult decorating, the prefects and heads had managed to transform the great hall into what others had gushed, the perfect place for a dance like such. It had been blinding white and baby blue decorations that draped the hall in which on normal occasions; they would be eating breakfast, lunch or dinner, with a side of Christmas colors and a large pine tree that towered over everything on one of the farthest walls. The music was almost deafening, but with all the voices and dancing students it appeared to be at the perfect octave.

Scorpius himself, with a glass of butterbeer firmly held in his hand, had been somewhat enjoying the night. He remained with the Weasley's and the Potter's after he had let that bimbo Susan Goyle go off for the boy of her dreams, thankful that he no longer had to deal with her hanging off of his arm. Why he had taken her in the first place, he only assumed was out of pompous jealousy upon seeing Thomas McClaggin ask Rose. If he was in his right state of mind, he would rather ask a hormonal and sexually deprived Hippogriff to the ball he, along with all the other prefects, worked very hard on.

Watching the other's dance, especially Albus and his cousin Cheryl Greengrass, was not quite cutting it anymore for him. Knowing him, he could have very well picked up any girl he had wanted, single or not, but after out ruling his options he decided against it. There was something in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't quite put his finger on, and at the same time he couldn't ignore it. Whenever Rose was mentioned, whenever he had seen her, he would suddenly become someone who he was not used too; someone who wasn't suave, who wasn't particularly confident and someone who at times, stuttered on his words. It happened no matter how hard he had tried to collect himself, though it was nothing too surprising – and for good reason.

He always knew that he had a thing for the Weasley girl. It wasn't possible for a guy and girl to be friends for so long without having some sort of feelings for one another – Cheryl and Albus were perfect, living and walking proof of that and it was right before his very eyes that it had happened. Though Scorpius always assumed that it was nothing and that he was only physically attracted to his best friend, lately that had been proving not to be the case and he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that, especially since he knew that it was almost impossible for the two to become exclusive.

It wasn't the fact that they were best friends (albeit that did play a part); it was the simple fact that they were a walking cliché: a practical Romeo and Juliet. He a Malfoy and she a Weasley; their fathers hated the others simple existence and their family history wasn't the best. Despite his family history, the Malfoy's were in fact one of the biggest pureblood families in all of Britain. The Weasley's were the biggest blood traitors to date. In no way was Scorpius, his mother or (now) his father prejudice of blood type; but it was the very simple fact of what happened during the war.

Should that have gone on during this time, a Weasley and a Malfoy getting together would have been the most horrific scandal to date.

Though with Rose, who practically screamed impromptu, he was unsure of how things would go and how people would react. He knew very well that Draco and Astoria had absolutely adored her and they were both quite proud of him for making friends with her and Albus – but he wasn't sure that that would remain if he began to date her. Not that there was a possible chance that he would end up in a relationship with her regardless. Scorpius was one of her best friends, and the chance that she was in love with him like he was her was very, very slim.

"Going to chalk up there and ask her out already Score? Before she gets to the dungeons?"

He turned around from where he was standing, his butterbeer sloshing around the sides of the clear glass within his hands, only to come face to face with Alice Longbottom. "What are you babbling about, Longbottom?" He asked her casually, narrowing his light brows and taking a sip of his beverage.

The Hufflepuff rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, seeming uncharacteristically annoyed. "Rose; she's on her way to her dorm because McClaggin's a slimy git and only thinks of himself! Course she dealt with him, but now she's leaving in tears and I thought it was best to get the one who loved her, to go after her." She explained, a frown tugging at her lips as she glanced over her shoulder. "I really, really think you should go find her – and quick. Otherwise I wouldn't have abandoned my own girlfriend to come and tell you this."

Scorpius rapidly blinked, almost choking on his butterbeer. "What in Salazar's name makes you believe I'm in love with Weasley?" He asked her, clearing his throat and trying not to give away the indication that he did.

"Everyone underestimates me – I may talk too much, in fact a lot of people say I do…But anyways, I may talk too much and be hyperactive or whatever everyone calls me. But I read people really well." Alice sighed. "I see the way you look at her."

"It's really that obvious, huh?" He murmured, bringing his hand from his trouser pocket and raking it through his short platinum blonde hair.

"Completely; and I'm not her best friend for nothing. If you kiss her tonight, chances are she'll kiss you back." She winked at him and without saying anything more or giving him a chance to respond Alice waltzed off to meet Larissa Cattermole near the food table not far off. He was left speechless for a moment, attempting to process the exact meaning of what she had said and how on Earth someone like her, whom he believed to be a complete ditz most of the time, could figure something like this out. If she had, there was no doubt that everyone else (beside Albus, because he knew), had as well; and that meant Rose.

Placing his butterbeer on the table next to him carelessly, he whisked his way through the crowds and seas of students of all ages and towards the Great Hall exit. Once he had reached his destination, he had broken off into a job in the direction of the Slytherin common room, not daring to waste any time. Yet it turned out he hadn't had to go so far, as once he had made it to the stairwell he had almost body slammed into her, flowing robes and all.

His breath caught in his throat when he got a look at her. In her short, V-neck black dress and her elegantly curly auburn hair cascading down her shoulders, she looked peculiarly small. Her eyes were swimming with tears and mascara had left faded tracks down her cheeks – Scorpius still believed that even in this state, she was gorgeous. She had to be one of the most beautiful criers he's ever seen, but the fact that she was in tears over a guy made his blood boil.

"Oh, Scorpius!" She sniffed, wiping hastily at the makeup and tears running down her cheeks. "What are you doing out here? Where's err…Goyle?"

"Never mind Susan, I was looking for you." He puffed, clearing his throat. "Longbottom told me McClaggin was a sleazy prat and you ran off…and I wanted to see if you were alright."

The other Slytherin blushed, chewing on her bottom lip and lowering her eyes to the stone floor. "Oh…well, yeah I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about, so you can get back to your date."

"I'd much rather be with you, though." Scorpius said quietly, unconsciously raising a hand to wipe a tear descending down her cheek with the pad of his thumb. She looked up with wide eyes, guising shocked, and he swore he _felt _the heat rise to her porcelain cheeks. Though she said nothing he could very well tell that she was grateful for company, and her small smile made his heart explode with mirth. "Take a walk with me?" He asked her as he reluctantly withdrew his hand.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She answered with a small sniff. "I could use the fresh air anyway…"

The pair of them walked on in a comfortable and lingering silence, shoulders bumping against each other and so close to one another that he could feel the heat radiating from her petite form. It was only when they had arrived aimlessly to Hogwarts grounds that he spoke, determined for an answer and determined to break the dreadful silence – anything to keep his mind from grabbing her by the waist and snogging her senseless.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened with McClaggin?" He asked her carefully as he stepped in front of her and halted, his back facing the Black Lake.

"He was cheating" Rose replied bluntly, biting her lower lip and looking up at him again, her eyes beginning to water. "I um, I caught him with Jessica Kenneth, you know; tall girl, big nose from Gryffindor…They were snogging and…and…" She shook her head and carefully wiped her doe brown eyes, hastily looking away from him. "He tried to kiss me afterward and he said that the three of us could work for the night..." She broke off, shaking her head.

"You don't deserve someone like that Rose, believe me. McClaggin needs to pull his head from his arse and stop being a pervert." He attempted to sooth, his fists clenched at his sides. "So don't cry over him, just try to forget. He's not worth it, trust me."

"That's easier said than done." She sighed, finally looking up at him. "To think I've been with him since October is ridiculous…I don't know what took over me."

"Maybe you didn't see what a git he was like the rest of us did." He answered her in earnest, observing as she walked passed him and to the lake bed with her arms crossed over her chest. His eyes loitered upon her backside, unwillingly traveling slowly to her ankles and back up.

"I would never hurt you like that."

Rose turned over to look at him, visibly stunned and her glossy lips slightly parted. _Sweet Merlin, _he thought to himself, his hands suddenly going clammy and his heart hammering in his chest.

"That's great to know, Scorpius. Really." She answered him softly, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Fancy a dance, Ms. Weasley?" He asked her, hoping to dissipate the awkward he had created with his sudden statement he had honestly not meant to blurt out at the moment. Thankfully she had nodded and stepped back over to him, her hands finding way to the back of his neck whilst his held onto her slender waist, pulling her close to him. Attempting to slow his heart beat with slow breaths, he began to sway with her to the faint beat of the music from within the castles walls. He figured that staring into the dark golden eyes he had grown to admire was not helping him whatsoever, but he could not bring himself to look away.

Something about the way the two were pressed against each other felt so incredibly right that he had a difficult time processing the very thought that this was actually happening. Scorpius of course, was naturally suave and swaggered his way through life as if he had the wind as his right hand man – Rose had absolutely no idea what she did to him.

"_I was dreaming of the past…and my heart was beating fast._" He began to sing, and though he didn't have the greatest voice he knew that it would make her feel better; she loved singing, and this song just happened to be her favorite.

He had no idea what even prompted him to start.

"_I began to lose control, I began to lose control…I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to make you cry, oh no. I didn't want to hurt you – I'm just a jealous guy._" He continued on as they swayed, willing for her to sing – something he knew she hadn't done since the attack, for whatever reason. However she continued staring at him with wide eyes, glimmering with something he couldn't quite wrap his finger around. Nonetheless he resumed, his voice going to horrible singing to just saying the lyrics in hope that she would at least pick up.

"_I was feeling insecure…_" Rose began so lightly he had a slightly hard time hearing her, no matter how close they were in proximity. "_You might not love me anymore. I was shivering inside, I was shivering inside…_"

The pair of them danced on, her singing the rest of the song to him and he sporting a wide smirk of accomplishment. Her voice was a harmony to his ears and instinctively he dragged her body closer to his so there was no space in between them. Hoping that she couldn't feel his heart racing a hundred miles an hour or the prodding in his trousers, Scorpius picked one of his hands from her waist to delicately tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear and soon afterwards, caressing her cheek. At once, the two had stopped swaying and before he knew it they were simultaneously leaning in.

Her eyes closed - his eyes closed.

"Oi, the dance is in the Great Hall you know!" A voice all too familiar interrupted, and he jerked away to glare in that direction. Albus was standing with a cup of punch in his hand, a smug smile upon his lips not far off, though far enough away to result in shouting so the two of them could hear him correctly. Lily was right beside him, beaming like never before.

"Sod off Albus Severus!" Rose yelled back at him, before grabbing Scorpius's face and standing on her toes to firmly press her lips against his. He eagerly returned the kiss, her lips molding against his in perfect union and tasting richly of vanilla. Though there were no fireworks like those muggle fairytales might have suggested, there was no doubt that there was some sort of connection. His heart faltered slightly and once again he pressed his body against hers, encircling his arms around her waist and lifting her up off of her feet.

"Hey Al d'you hear about…OI, HANDS OFF MY COUSIN MALFOY!" Another voice called, seeming far away and contrasting greatly against Lily's shout of;

"James! Get back here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I have no idea what this even is. I was writing something for my other story that's in a completely different Fanfiction world than Harry Potter, I look at someone HP related on Tumblr and then I just…this happens. <strong>

**Albus = a cockblock, just like his father. Lol, whoa daddy.  
><strong>

**If you read my other HP stories you'll see that I have Rose as a Slytherin. To me I think she'd be perfect in the house – I don't know how others can't see it; I mean, she has the brains and attitude of Hermione PLUS Ron's personality…if that doesn't make a Slytherin than I don't know what does. But it's just the way I interpret it, if you don't, but happen to like this story, than you can use your imagination and pretend that each "Slytherin" or "dungeons" I have in here is replaced with whatever house you imagine her to be in. **

**The song I used toward the end was "Jealous Guy" a cover by Elizabeth Gillies. If you haven't listened to it, or heard of it even, I suggest that you do. She's a wonderful singer really, and the song is great as well.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please leave what you think in a review! (: **


End file.
